An Hour and Fifteen Minutes of Nerves
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: Ryan Wolfe goes through the most nerve wracking hour and fifteen minutes of his life, and it's all thanks to Don Flack. CSI: MiamixCSI: New York.  SLASH.  RyanWolfexDonFlack


A/N -- Hey this is just another little drabble that was in my head and insisted upon being written. Hope you like it (remember, I love feedback).

Disclaimer -- I do not own CSI: Miami or CSI: New York

* * *

Ryan was nervous. He had cleaned his house three times and checked over it twice. Everything proved to be spotless and in its assigned place, leaving nothing for Ryan to do, so he paced. As he walked through the living room he glanced up at the clock again. The flight was supposed to be coming in at 11:30. It was 10:45 and it took him half and hour to get to the airport, it came down to where Ryan wanted to wait. He thought about it for a moment longer before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

The drive to the airport was almost unbearable. Ryan felt like he hit every red light and got behind a line of people going fifteen miles under the speed limit.

By the time that Ryan had gotten his car parked and into the building it was 11:35. Ryan decided that he would wait by the baggage claim. He sat on a bench and simply waited for _him_.

Ryan studied his shoes as he waited, not looking up until he heard the distinctive accent of a Yonkers bred New Yorker five minutes later. He scanned the moving stairs quickly looking for a glimpse of _him_. It wasn't long before Ryan was caught in the intense blue gaze of Detective Don Flack.

Ryan waited for Don to get to the bottom of the stairs before getting up. He intended to walk calmly to his long-time long-distance boyfriend, but Don had other plans. He ran up to Ryan and stood directly in front of him, just staring into the hazel eyes of his love.

The two continued to stare for what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds. Then, suddenly, the space between them seemed to collapse and they locked in a tight embrace, ignore all others around them.

Don grabbed Ryan's hand as he dragged him to the luggage carrousel for his flight from New York. Ryan laughed at Don's suddenly childish antics.

At 11:50 Don was still getting his luggage and Ryan was getting nervous again. When Don came back he had four large suitcases, which was three more than Ryan was expecting him to have.

"I thought you were only going to be staying for a week?" Ryan asked as Don finished bringing his bags over.

"Well about that," Don said, suddenly nervous, "we've been together now for six years, and most of it has been through a long distance relationship. I've been thinking lately, what with all of my friends getting married, and well, I love you Ryan, and I want to spend forever with you."

Ryan looked at Don in complete shock, but before he could say anything Don continued.

"I know that we can't get married or anything like that, and I don't want you to feel obliged or anything, but I've been talking to the sheriff down here for a few months now and he's offered me a job if I want it. So, I was thinking, if it's alright with you and everything, I might move down to Miami," Don finished timidly, waiting for Ryan to answer.

Ryan was standing slack jawed, his mind was in turmoil. He loved Don, that was one of the few things he was sure of, but he had never imagined either of them being willing to give up their lives to move in with the other. He was shocked and touched that Don _was_ willing to give up everything he knew and move to a new town for him amazed and touched Ryan.

As this was going on in Ryan's head Don was starting to panic.

"I'm sorry baby, I know I should have told you earlier what I was planning, but I really wanted to surprise you." Don continued to babble on, but a clock in the airport announcing the time as twelve noon snapped Ryan out of his daze.

"I hope you realize that you've just designated yourself my personal cook," Ryan said with a smile to his now silent man.

It took Don a moment to realize what Ryan had said, but then he broke out into his own smile. He quickly grabbed Ryan around the waist and brought his hazel eyed lover into a deep kiss, ending the most nerve wracking hour and fifteen minutes of Ryan's life.


End file.
